


Take My Hand

by glassandroses



Series: Take My Heart [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood-centric, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, College, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Follows the books and the show, Gay, Gay Panic, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Minor Lydia Branwell/Alec Lightwood, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, malec feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/glassandroses
Summary: As a college senior, Alec wanted nothing more than to graduate, but didn’t expect to find someone- much less with transfer student and fellow senior Magnus Bane. What follows if a flurry of secrets and scandals, heartbreak and soul-searing love.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Take My Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676485
Kudos: 14





	Take My Hand

There are three hundred sixty-five, twenty-four hour days in one year. In another perspective, there are approximately fifty-two weeks in one year, five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes in one year, and thirty-one million five hundred thirty-six thousand seconds in one year. There are about one hundred eighty-two days that make up half of said year, and Alexander Gideon Lightwood only had one hundred fifty-two days left of school. He could do this.

Alec was prepared to board the five hour flight from New York to California. Prepared physically, that is. He wasn’t ready to get back on the schedule of grinding day and night, having minutes- or hours, if he was lucky- to sleep or eat. He wanted this Holiday break to never end. He wanted to stay in New York with the people he loved, his family. His mother, who had fed him the best food he’d had since exactly one year ago. His sister, who had the brightest smile in the world and never failed to make him happy. His little brother wanted to spend every minute with him when he was home, and Alec always let him win on all the video games.

And his dad, well... that’s another story. For another time.

Now he was wandering the LaGuardia terminal with barely any elbow room to breathe, and his sister clinging to his arm for dear life. He wished he could turn around and drag his sister with him, hail a cab to drive them back to Manhattan and go back to sleep in his childhood bedroom.

He knew he couldn’t. He had people to make proud.

“C’mon Alec,” Isabelle whined, tugging on his sleeve, “Your flight’s delayed for like, three hours. Can’t we go grab something to eat?”

“You’re just mad that you have to spend the day in a crowded airport with your stupid brother.” Alec murmured with a small smile on his face.

“Hey,” Isabelle hit him in the arm lightly, “You’re not stupid. You got a full ride scholarship at the best college in California.”

“So did you,” Alec turned to look at her, “You just get to be closer to home.”

Isabelle frowned, finally understanding her brother’s strange attitude. “You don’t want to go back, do you?”

Alec’s face softened. He sniffed and shook his head. “During the second semester of this year, I was considering dropping out.”

Isabelle smiled at him, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Well, it’s not even half a year til you’ll be out of there and make us all proud.”

_Proud._

Alec sucked on his teeth and nodded. “Yeah, well you’re a sophomore. You’ve still got years ahead of you.”

“Yeah, but it’ll go by fast, right?” Isabelle winked at him, “I’m getting old.”

Alec chuckled, “That’s for sure. I can already see the grey hair and wrinkles.”

Isabelle pushed at him. “Shut up.” She giggled, “Now can you stop being a grumpy old man and go find something to eat?”

Alec rolled his eyes and threw an arm around his sister’s shoulders. “Alright, let’s go before you turn into a pink Hulk or something.”

Isabelle laughed.

* * *

After looking through the different food places throughout the airport, they finally found a place that was mildly crowded. A burger joint near the boarding area of his flight.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and he pulled it out to check.

 **Jace Way-too-stupid:** Miss you already babyboy 😩

Alec smirked and tapped back a quick reply.

 **Alec Smallwood:** Miss you too jerkface

Alec put his phone back down on the table and picked up some of his fries.

The actions didn’t go unnoticed by his sister. “Girlfriend?” Isabelle smirked.

“Nope.” Alec said as he dipped a fry in ketchup before taking a bite.

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. “Boyfriend?”

Alec was glad he had swallowed the food in his mouth, otherwise he would’ve choked. “No, no way.” He picked up another french fry. “It was just Jace.”

“So your boyfriend then.”

Alec rolled his eyes, throwing a french fry at his sister. “Shut up.”

Isabelle caught it and took a bite. “How’s Jace doing, anyways?”

Alec shrugged, “I don’t really know. Haven’t heard a lot from him since he transferred to that school in Washington state.”

Isabelle hummed. “Well tell him hi from me.”

 **Alec Smallwood:** Izzy says hi.

 **Jace Way-too-stupid:** Hi Izzy 👋

“Jace says hi back.” He dropped his phone back on the table and picked up his burger, taking a huge bite.

“Flight 14B to California boarding in ten minutes, Flight 14B to California boarding in ten minutes.” A monotone voice called over the loudspeaker.

Isabelle sighed, “It’s time, Alec.”

Alec nodded, saying nothing, fearing that speaking would break the bubble of limbo and peace he had been enraptured in. He didn’t want to feel that anxiety of essays upon essays, the depression that came with low grades on his assignments. He had already been put on probation once during his junior year, but he’d been trying to stay cautious since. He’d even depledged from his fraternity.

“Alec.” His sister waved a hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Hey, Alec, the waitress boxed up our food, let’s go.”

Alec nodded numbly, dropping a few dollar bills on the table and grabbing his belongings, preparing for the inevitable of what was to come.

* * *

“Next.”

Alex stepped forward to the counter, showing his ticket to the flight attendant. She looked it over quickly before handing it back. “Thank you for flying with us today.”

Alec nodded at her, unsure about how quickly the procedure went, and moved to the boarding area. He stopped and looked back at his sister, who waved with a nervous smile on her face.

Alec waved back, a grimace-like smile being the best that he could do.

“Hey, you gonna go or not?” A short, snooty old man said from behind him.

Alec sucked on his teeth and turned to board the plane. As he walked through the tunneled area, he knew he was still unready to face whatever was to happen next.

 _It’s just six months- less than, even._ He told himself, _You can do this._

And with that, Alexander Gideon Lightwood stepped out of the bubble of happiness and back into the realm despair.


End file.
